criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Bellamy
|birthplace = Dayton, OH |family = Bill Bellamy Nelle Bellamy Mark Bellamy Anne Bellamy |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Ned Bellamy is an American actor. Biography Bellamy was born in Dayton, Ohio, on May 7, 1957, to Bill and Nelle Bellamy. He had a brother and a sister. After spending his childhood in Joplin, Missouri, the Bellamy family moved to La Jolla, California. After graduating from the University of California at Los Angeles, Bellamy and college classmates founded the Los Angeles-based theater company The Actors Gang. He started an acting career in 1979, appearing in The Waltons as Paul, and has since appeared in numerous film and television productions. He currently resides in Los Angeles. On Criminal Minds Bellamy portrayed prolific serial killer and rapist Alan Anderson in "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson" (2014) TV episode - Alan Anderson *Treme (2011-2013) as Vincent Abreu (5 episodes) *Wish You Well (2013) as George Davis *Watercolor Postcards (2013) as Cricket *Under the Dome (2013) as Reverend Lester Coggins (4 episodes) *Justified (2013) as Gerald Johns (3 episodes) *Django Unchained (2012) as Wilson *The Possession (2012) as Trevor *The Paperboy (2012) as Tyree Van Wetter *Crazy Eyes (2012) as Bob *Small Apartments (2012) as EMT/Daniel *WordGirl (2008-2011) as The Coach (3 episodes, voice) *Castle (2011) as Logan Meech *24 (2009) as Attorney General *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008-2009) as Ed Winston (3 episodes) *Twilight (2008) as Waylon Forge *War, Inc. (2008) as Ooq-Yu-Fay Taqnufmini/Zubleh *Brothers & Sisters (2007) as Cutler Weeks *The Unit (2006-2007) as Lewis (3 episodes) *Wind Chill (2007) as Snowplow Driver *Jericho (2007) as Deputy Perkins (2 episodes) *Scrubs (2004-2007) as Dr. Green (2 episodes) *Skills Like This (2007) as Uncle Morris *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004-2007) as Police Officer/Peter Carson (2 episodes) *Boston Legal (2006) as Harold Pines *Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (2006) as Security Guard *One Way (2006) as Steve Dorn *The Contract (2006) as Evans *Two Tickets to Paradise (2006) as Stan *ER (2006) as Detective (2 episodes) *London (2005) as Luke (uncredited) *The Ice Harvest (2005) as Sidney *The Closer (2005) as Mr. Schiller *Lords of Dogtown (2005) as Peter Darling *Unscripted (2005) as Steven/Reporter (2 episodes) *Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie (2004) as Mr. Jake (video, uncredited) *CSI: Miami (2004) as Rick Bingham *The Whole Ten Yards (2004) as Man in Diner *Saw (2004) as Jeff Ridenhour *Runaway Jury (2003) as Jerome *Queens Supreme (2003) as Judge Gray *Dead Last (2001) as Sailor Ghost *Antitrust (2001) as Phil Grimes *Desperate But Not Serious (2000) as Pink Dot Man *Charlie's Angels (2000) as Red Star Systems Director *Takedown (2000) as Tom Fiori *Bats (1999) as Major Reid *Being John Malkovich (1999) as Derek Mantini *Mystery Men (1999) as Funk *Cradle Will Rock (1999) as Paul Edwards *The Jack Bull (1999) as Kermit Dover *Angel's Dance (1999) as Police Detective *Con Air (1997) as Chopper Pilot *That Darn Cat (1997) as Agent #1 *Boy Meets World (1996) as Luther *The Larry Sanders Show (1996) as Carl *Seinfeld (1996) as Eddie *Picket Fences (1995) as Adam Wood *Cobb (1994) as Ray *Ed Wood (1994) as Dr. Tom Mason *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) as Guard Youngblood *A Pig's Tale (1994) as Scrappy (video) *Floundering (1994) as Phonebook *Carnosaur (1993) as Fallon *Murder, She Wrote (1993) as Capt. Elgin Meyers *Twenty Bucks (1993) as Bowling Alley Entrepreneur *Unsolved Mysteries (1992) as Coroner *In the Deep Woods (1992) as Jerome Spears *Bob Roberts (1992) as Uzi Kornhauser *Universal Soldier (1992) as FBI Agent *House IV (1992) as Lee (video) *Writer's Block (1991) as Lenny *Runaway Father (1991) as Guard *Matlock (1989-1991) as Jimmy Giles/Lyle (3 episodes) *Deadly Desire (1991) as Sparrow *Fatal Charm (1990) as Adolph (video) *Gunsmoke: The Last Apache (1990) as Capt. Harris *Wired (1989) as Paul Forrest *Knots Landing (1988) as Vincent Donnely (2 episodes) *Tanner '88 (1988) as Secret Serviceman *The Night Before (1988) as Tuff #2 *MacGyver (1986-1988) as Remick/Larkin (2 episodes) *Desperate (1987) as Agent Carter *21 Jump Street (1987) as Riordan *Starman (1987) as Gold Chain #1 *The Twilight Zone (1986) as Man (segment "The After Hours") *Remington Steele (1986) as Ernie *Diff'rent Strokes (1985) as Bum/Undercover Officer *The Dukes of Hazzard (1984) as Hoby *T.J. Hooker (1983) as Carl Buddinger *I Want to Live (1983) as Jerry *Illusions (1982) as LL (short) *Father Murphy (1982) as Floyd Walker *The Phoenix (1982) as Electrician *M*A*S*H (1982) as G.I. *The Greatest American Hero (1982) as Rick *The Waltons (1979) as Paul 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors